1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gravel shield for protecting the front lower portion of a trailer of the type which is hitched to a vehicle via a tongue frame member. More particularly, the invention relates to a gravel shield adapted to cooperate with the tongue frame member of a travel trailer so as to be disposed above and to the sides of the tongue frame member adjacent the lower front portion of the trailer. The gravel shield includes an imperforate front sheet which protects the trailer from gravel and other road debris, while providing an aesthetic appearance.
2. Description of Relevant Art
One of the problems afflicting users of recreational vehicles such as travel trailers is the damage caused to the front portion of the trailer by flying gravel and other debris during travel. Generally, such travel trailers are desirably maintained so as to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and damage caused by such road debris is highly undesirable.
In view of such problem, there has developed a desideratum for a protective member which effectively protects the front portion of the travel trailer from gravel and other such debris, without detracting from the appearance of the trailer.
While various prior attempts have been made to provide protective members for the fronts of vehicles to shield same during travel, none of such attempts are suitable for application to the front of a travel trailer of the aforesaid type. Illustrative ones of such attempts directed towards other types of vehicles are set forth below.
The "Automobile Radiator Heater" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,270 issued in 1921 to O'Daniel comprises a tank device which is fitted to the front of an automobile radiator where it is exposed, such as on an antique vehicle or a tractor. The device heats the coolant in the radiator to prevent freezing even in severe weather, and uses carbon bricks as fuel.
The "Vehicle Insect Protection Apparatus" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,696 issued in 1974 to Mittendorf et al comprises a removably attachable support structure fitted to the front of an automobile and a screen removably attached to the support and the vehicle tire wells. A deflector shield is also provided for deflecting air currents.
The "Vehicle Insect Protection Apparatus" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,863 issued in 1976 to Mittendorf et al comprises a rigid frame at least partially covered with a screen material which prevents the passage of insects therethrough. The frame has a bumper attaching system adapted to fit most vehicle bumpers. A rigid deflector shield may be attached to the front of the rigid frame.
The "Protective Structure for Vehicles" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,592 issued in 1980 to Ziegler comprises an air deflector mounted on the front of a vehicle to deflect air, insects and debris; and a detachable cover depending from the deflector to preclude insects and debris from entering the radiator area. The detachable cover comprises either a non-perforated curtain or a flexible screen.
The "Push Bumper for Two Trucks" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,106 issued in 1982 to Nespor comprises a push bumper apparatus for tow trucks, including a rigid frame having a flat center portion and end portions with a front plate secured over the face of the frame and a back plate secured to the rear of the frame. A headlamp and grill protector is provided at the top of the bumper apparatus.
In contrast to the various prior devices described hereinabove, the present invention provides a gravel shield particularly adapted for fastening to a front portion of a travel trailer having a tongue frame member. When fastened in place, the gravel shield according to the invention effectively protects the front of the travel trailer from gravel and other road debris, while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.